One Piece Multiple Pirates
by 4fireking
Summary: In a world of fantasy with fantasy creatures, a boy is trying to become King of the Pirates. It's all the same to him. Someone tries to be King of the Pirates and they don't do it, but he thinks he can do it differently.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

The air was heavy with fog. It was thick fog. Thick fog was harder to see through than white fog. The pirate cling to his mast for dear life. If a Sea Beast was going to attack him he wanted to be in a secure spot. Instead of getting up close to fight, he liked killing things from a distance.

Around this pirate were small dolls that looked like effigy's. And in his hands he kept a rosemary and a silver coin in a bracelet around his arm. They were all good luck charms. They kept him safe away from home, from all his friends, and needed someone to keep his mind occupied. He didn't have any new crewmates yet. Some thought of him as a catalyst. Once he figured out where his weak spot was he could maneuver any opponent.

" Baw! Baw!"

His first opponent came down from above like a dangerous hawk. Who he saw was a bird beast. Its body was covered in blue scales and it had a gold goatee as well as long golden hair. It swooped down with giant wings and sharp talons. The thing after him was a harpy. It raised its right claw and scratched him, but missed the pirate as he disappeared from the mast and appeared in the back of the boat in the blink of an eye.

"Colorful getup you have there, but it won't do you any good," the pirate said to the harpy.

The pirate had an adhere when it came to mythology. He studied harpy's enough to know they only attacked humans when they wanted to steal food. It was only vampires that would swoop down and drink someone's blood. The pirate showed an apple to the harpy and took a bite.

The harpy cawed as it dashed towards the pirate. When the pirate lunged at him, the pirate squashed the apple in his hands. He dodged the first slash jumping back a foot, nearly falling into the sea, but maintained his balance. He unsheathed his saber and got into a fencing stance. The harpy cackled irritably and clawed at the pirate. He parried the claw away, then got down on his knees and thrust his saber towards the harpy's chest! The harpies chest was as hard as diamonds. The pirate's saber deflected off the chest. It cackled again, this time it cocked its fingers back and punched the pirate directly in his forehead! The pirate was hurled back and fell into the ocean!

" Baw! Baw! Baw!" The harpy laughed at his victory.

Now that the pirate was gone there was no one protecting the basket of food. The harpy swiveled over to the basket and removed the lid. He saw a whole bag of apples, bread in tinfoil, cheese, and carrots. There was no meat in the basket. The harpy assumed that the pirate was _a _vegetarian. Either way the harpy's lips salivated thinking about the food. But the harpy heard a splash as something emerged from the water. It turned around and saw the pirate standing on the deck, his hair wet from the ocean turning a dark brown color, clutching the same saber in his hands.

" You shouldn't touch a pirates personnel belongings," the pirate said gazing into the eyes of the harpy. In order to kill a Sea Beast you had to stare at it intentionally to see when it quivers and strike. " That's a crime punishable by death."

" Baw! Baw!"

The harpy's claws extended from its fingers as the harpy turned around and ran towards the pirate. It wasn't playing around now. It was planning on killing the pirate with one swipe! It made the wrong decision of staying so low to the ground it was reachable in the pirate's grasp. As soon as the harpy scratched its claws at the pirate, he jumped on the harpy's arm and stabbed his sword through its neck.

If he wanted a slow death he would keep the blade still until enough of its blood spilled on his boat. If he wanted it to die fast, he'd take the sword out of the harpy's neck and hack the pathetic things neck off. The pirate squeezed the handle of his blade as hard as he could, thinking about the tangible things inside his neck. The pirate had malice. He pulled the sword out of the harpy's neck and kicked it into the water.

" I never got to introduce myself. My name is Chaud Glally. I'm going to be the King of the Pirates."


End file.
